The Gathering Storm
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: Something big is happening in Vale and only one person knows who and what may happen. After being offered a position in the White Fang and 'politely' refusing Michael now has a target painted over his back having seen and heard a little too much but when he makes it to Beacon will he and his friends be able to quell the approaching storm or will Vale be torn apart in its wake.
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

**_Hey guys I just want to apologize for my super lack of uploads or updates sorry this isn't youtube but anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry a lot of stuff came up when I was writing the next chapter of A Beast Am I and once it was all done with I just couldn't find the motivation to keep going I was mostly stuck reading fanfics more than I was writing. Anyway enough of that I am working on A Beast Am I and Musical RWBY though those will be slow going as I am now working on my heh third fic I will try to make sure those are at least updated sometime this month and then hopefully it'll go back to normal. Anyway thank you for sticking with my fics if you did like them it means a lot to me anyway enjoy this one one :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

"So...where are we going?" Looking at the men walking beside him hoping for at least some kind of response he was met with none as he sighed softly, "So I take it you're not going to tell me?" One of the men grumbled and shoved him forward to keep him moving and more than likely a subtle threat if he didn't quit talking. Ignoring the threat he paused for a second letting out a surprised gasp before bounding up to the man ahead of him, "Is it a surprise?!" Well he got his response as the man turned and delivered a swift punch straight into his stomach causing him to gasp out as the air left his lungs. "Why can't you damn mutts just shut your traps!" He coughed looking up at the man smirking a bit, "Where would the fun in that be?" His head jerked to the side feeling pain shoot up his jaw as a throbbing pain began to radiate through his head as he let out a soft groan, "Stupid animals..." The man turned and walked ahead yanking on a chain connected to the metal cuffs on his hands forcing him forward as he could only comply as he wondered once again for the fifth time that night how he had ended up in this situation, his wolf ears twitched slightly as he sighed. _Oh...that's how._

Walking in silence once again Michael could only reflect on what happened not even an hour ago. Some strange man in a white suit and with bright orange hair somebody called Roman or something like that he didn't really pay attention to the small details, this guy had wanted him to join the White Fang, now he wasn't stupid he knew all the bad press that the White Fang got and he got enough flak just for being a Faunus, to even consider joining the White Fang would just paint a giant target on his back for society to take aim at, so what did he do? He laughed at him. Only when Roman slammed his fist into the table in anger demanding an answer did he explain to him that he wasn't stupid enough to join a terrorist organization that has so much publicity for being one just to end up as a target for the enemies of the White Fang, even with his explanation Roman didn't seem to pleased with his answer and gave him a few hours for a grace period to think it over and 'reconsider'. Even with the grace period his answer was still a firm, hell no, as he put it which only seemed to rekindle Roman's anger having his White Fang goon's slap a pair of metal cuffs onto his wrists and drag him to who knows where which led him to his current situation. He sighed heavily again tired of being dragged around the large facility he was in, he started to wonder if they planned on killing him they would obviously have to he knew where they were located and could easily turn them in, looking around peeking into the rooms he passed he managed to see a few White Fang members prepping a large amount of automatic weapons, explosives and the like enough weaponry like that to mount a small-scale war. _Hmm. _He passed another room with large crates filled with what had to be Dust from the large Schnee logo on the metal containers to another room that seemed to be a small war room complete with maps hanging from walls and laid out on tables with locations circled and positions marked. A firm shove sent him on his path again when he dawdled to far behind making him smirk just slightly, all this dirt was gold and he knew exactly where to cash in too once he got out of here all he needed to do was get these cuffs off and he would be in the clear.

Walking out of the door located at the front of the facility he felt a rush of cool wind chill his skin as the light of the shattered moon shined down on them flooding the large field in front of them in a pale white light, "Feels good to be out of that stuffy building eh?' A low growl and a firm pull on his chain was his only response as they walked out towards the center of the field where a couple more White Fang members waited. Not long after seeing them he heard a low whirr of a large engine causing him to look up seeing the large metal Bullhead slowly lowering itself to the ground as he took a step back bumping into the man behind him as he swallowed hard, "Whoa guys I hope you don't expect me to get in there..." The plane landed with only the whirr of the engines as it slowly whined down the back of the plane opening up showing a row of seats with a lone metal case on one of the seats as the guy holding the chain turned to him smirking, "What are you scared of flying?" This caused the group of men to laugh loudly as Michael rolled his eyes, "No you morons I get motion sickness and it affects me in really weird ways." The man behind him spoke up a smirk clear on his lips from the way he spoke, "Oh yeah like how?" Michael lowered his head a smirk on his lips as he sighed softly, "Well basically..." He mumbled the rest of his words causing the man behind him to lean forward, "What was that?" Michael smirked and looked up, "I said it affects me like this!" He threw his head back slamming it into the mans nose before stomping as hard as he could on his foot.

He heard the heavy thud of the man falling onto the ground, "You bastard!" He turned his attention to the one who held his escape seeing him pull out a bright red sword and start to swing at him as Michael tried his best to dodge the swings taking small nicks on his clothes as he felt the chain pull taut. He looked up to see the man grin at him as he began to wrap the chain around his arm and stalk closer the sword raised in the air before being brought down on him, his only defense was throwing his arms up to defend himself and that's when he heard the soft thud hitting the ground. He looked down and saw the metal cuffs glinting in the grass as he smirked looking up at the man with the sword, "Well thank you so kindly for that." The sleeves of his shirt began to smoke and small burn marks began to appear as the cloth slowly burned away revealing his arms covered in bright blue glyphs covering his arm from his shoulder down to his hands with electricity seeming to run across his arms, "Now how about I repay you?" The man seemed stunned at the marks on Michael's arms leaving him open as he rushed the man catching him by surprised when he came to, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform and bringing him down as he slammed his head into the mans before throwing his fist into his gut making him double over and bringing his knee to meet his nose with a loud crack. When he collapsed Michael sighed rubbing his head which began to throb slightly as he tried to shake the dull ache away a loud bang brought him back as the dirt in front of him was kicked up from something. He turned to see the other guards taking aim at him with their weapons as he gulped slightly as they all opened fire on him at the same time forcing him to throw his arms up as he felt his aura rush through his body and into his hands as the bullets were reflected off his aura.

Smirking he looked over the men as they stopped firing seeing it was just a waste of ammo, "You guys know that's not fair." He dropped his arms as the glyphs began to grow brighter on his arm as he turned his palms towards the sky slowly lifting them from his side, "You gotta pay for cheating like that." Throwing his arms up the glow faded only to be replaced by bright circles appearing under the group of men before four large pillars of blue light tore through the ground taking out the group taking aim at him, he dropped his arms panting slightly he never got used to doing that and it always took so much out of him. Hearing the low hum of the Bullheads engines starting up again he groaned forcing himself to run through the back and grab the metal case before jumping out as it began to take off, he wasn't to worried about the Bullhead it was just pilots not anything to worry about, he heard a soft groan and looked down seeing one of the White Fang members coming to, "I'd stay down if I were you." Kneeling down he flipped open the case and sighed seeing that it was in fact his weapons, he would have been worried if he had assumed wrong. He picked up a pair of metal gauntlets that ended in sharp clawed fingers with short spikes coming from where his knuckles would rest, slipping them over his hand he felt his skin prickle from the cool metal resting on his arms, it was such a familiar and welcome feeling. He clenched his fists as the metal seemed to shrink forming to his hand so they wouldn't come off during combat, once they were snug on his hand his glyphs began to glow brighter as he felt a rush of energy come through his body as he scoffed slightly feeling the adrenaline rush course through him. These weapons were meant to amplify his aura and since he had a lot of it he could always feel when it was doing its job, not only that he had modified them just enough to get an extra kick out of them meaning when he was in the midst of combat the more he used his aura it would build up a sort of charge and through his aura he would be able to force it to manifest in a sort of lightning strike so it made sense when he named them the Lightning Bringers.

He pulled out the bottom of the case and saw his other weapons, two large bowie knifes though they looked almost like smaller versions of swords with how large they were. He lifted them up and snapped them forward holding onto the handle as the weapons shifted into two handguns as he turned and examined them making sure they were still properly working, these used standard ammunition as well as Dust and his own aura anything he had on him at the time, if he ran out of ammo all it too was a flip of a switch to change to the aura converter which like it sounded pulled aura from his body and converted into physical ammunition it didn't deal a lot of damage but it helped in a pinch. He snapped the handles again as they shifted back into knives as he attached them to the sheathes on his belt with the two weapons, Roaring Thunder, pulling on his belt he strangely felt whole again, closing the metal case he stood with it just as the White Fang member began to stand on shaky legs causing him to sigh, "I told you to stay down." He swung the metal case with such a force that the sharp crack echoed through the forest around them as the grunt landed face down on the ground. Michael turned and looked around him surprisingly the alarm hadn't sounded yet it wasn't like he was exactly quiet he felt uneasy all of sudden. _Why are they just letting me go? _He frowned a bit before shaking his head and facing the more serious problem, one that garnered more attention than whatever the White Fangs plans with him were for now something that would take everything he knew just to get through. "How the hell do I get back to town."

* * *

_**That's the first chapter guys and is it just me or does that word look...i don't know wrong it's offer you know like from the godfather but it just looks so weird to me anyway like I promised I will try to keep A Beast Am I and Musical RWBY fairly updated expect updates for those sometime this month I won't promise a specific date because hell if I know, you know? Anyway if you liked this; like, comment, follow do all that good stuff and I will make sure you don't regret it see you guys later. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Vale's Colors

**Chapter 2: Vale's Colors**

It took all night, literally all night for Michael to navigate through the forest he had to give it to those White Fang people they knew how to hide their base if he had looked for it he didn't know if he would even be able to find it. Walking out of the woods he groaned picking the twigs from his hair as he yawned, he stopped for a moment pulling out his scroll and looking at the time, grimacing slightly he sighed sadly it didn't seem like he would have time to even take a nap. Stuffing the scroll back into his pocket and rubbing his eyes he started down the hill heading into downtown Vale, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon meaning some of the shops would at least be open soon, if he couldn't get any sleep the least he could get would be a cup of coffee. Failing to stifle a loud yawn he shook his head feeling his ears flopping a bit as he scratched his head sighing softly, that feeling was still there in his mind and it kept the question coming back to him, _Why did they let me go? _He groaned crossing his arms, his mind went through every scenario he could possibly think of as to why they just simply let him go, they were the White Fang it was either join or die and he hadn't joined and he hadn't died so what the hell was going on. "Augh this isn't making any sense!" He scratched his head with his hands gritting his teeth in frustration it seemed the White Fang wasn't as black and white as he thought they were but that only seemed to frustrate him further.

Walking into the city of Vale he had his arms against his head as he looked around, it had been awhile since he had last seen Vale the last time would have had to been when his parent's came on vacation with him from Sanctuary when he was younger. "Hmm," if he remembered right there had to be a coffee shop around here he recalled his father coming in here to get drinks for them seeing as they didn't allow Faunus inside but that was 13 years ago there was no way they still did that, the world has changed since then he was sure they wouldn't mind. Hearing the bell ringing as he walked into the shop caused his ears to twitch slightly as he walked up to the counter, though he tried to act like he didn't notice it was fairly obvious that the other customers were staring at him, "Ok..." He stood at the counter for a moment waiting for one of the baristas to say something to him though it seemed like they took the same route as the customers, looking up he managed to catch the eye of one of them as he flashed them a friendly smile, "Hey, hi um I'd like to get a-" "No." To no one's surprise Michael found himself surprised by the audacity of the barista to just say no like that to him, "Uhm...excuse me?" The barista merely looked on at him with a seemingly hate filled expression, "We don't serve animals here." Michael looked behind him then back to the barista, "Oh, oh you mean me huh oh that's funny cause someone who claims they don't serve animals sure-they sure treat their 'normal' customers like animals huh?" At his confused expression Michael reached behind the counter where he had spied a plastic jug filled with what looked like ice coffee, "Hey did anyone order ice coffee?" "Give that back mutt." Michael stepped back when the barista reached out for it as he held his hand up, "Hang on there pal I'm just showing your 'beloved' normal customers what you serve them. Noticing someone with a clear cup with ice floating in it he smirked, "Hey you, did you notice if your coffee you know tasted a little funny today?" At their confused expression he poured out the ice coffee onto the floor and what was left in the jug was a thick black film covering the bottom there was what looked like fluff sticking to the black film, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." There was a chorus of groans of disgust coming from the crowd as he turned towards the man behind the counter, "For someone who doesn't serve animals you sure don't serve the others much better, but you're right I guess I'll just go somewhere else I wouldn't want to catch something drinking from this slop." He dropped the jug on the ground as he walked out the door.

He watched from across the street, at a much more Faunus friendly establishment, as the previous coffee shop quickly emptied and from his spot he watched as the manager come out and start tearing into the barista who yelled back to no avail it was obvious this man had lost his job. Michael smirked as he drank from his cup sighing softly as he leaned back in his chair casually drinking from his coffee taking time to relax and as he did he found it harder to keep his eyes open, he was tired and being forced to stay up all night made him just a bit cranky it gave him just another reason to hate the White Fang he was someone who loved his sleep if he didn't get it people had to back off from him or he would hurt them really badly. Grumbling to himself he finished off the last of his coffee tossing the cup into the trash next to him, glancing up at the clock he groaned seeing that he only had an hour left until the airship came to take him to Beacon at least maybe on there he would be able to sleep. Hearing giggling behind him he turned slightly and saw two younger kids giggling and trying to grab at his tail which had been wagging while he was in deep though, he smiled watching as the reached out failing to grab at it as he shook his head slowly standing up to head up to the counter and order one more coffee before he headed out, if he wasn't sleeping he needed as much caffeine as he could possible take without having a fatal heart attack.

He hadn't realized it when he arrived in Vale this morning since he was numb from exhaustion but now that he was filled with warm coffee he could feel the chill in the air as he sighed heavily taking a sip from his new coffee. When he was finished with his drink he tossed it into a nearby garbage can and decided to make his way to the dock on the other side of Vale, he would just make it when the airship came in if guessed right, "Look at that freak" He heard someone laughing loudly at the comment as he looked over and saw a group of guys leaning against a wall pointing and laughing at someone on the other side of the street, looking over he saw a girl with a long red tail on crutches fumbling to open the libraries door. Frowning slightly he jogged across the street over to where the girl was and smiled as he opened the door for her, she gave him a heartfelt thank you as he nodded and waited until she was in before letting the door close behind her, as he walked by the window she waved at him to which he returned the gesture and continued on to the dock. "Hey freak whatcha do that for?" _Of course_, he sighed shaking his head and walked on ignoring the group of guys he didn't have time to deal with them when he had walked by the window he caught the time and it was a lot later than he had anticipated if he got sidetracked he was going to miss his flight. Unluckily for him the group surrounds him keeping him from continuing on his path and that only served to irritate Michael, "Didn't you hear us talking to you, you animals sure don't know your place?" The group laughed at his...joke it sounded like, it just sounded nothing but normal bigotry as he sighed, "Yeah haha animal that's great you think you can move a few steps that-a-way I need to be somewhere," making an attempt at stepping around the boy only had the boy step right in front of him blocking his path again, "Where are you off to in such a hurry got a vet appointment?"

Letting out a huff after being fed up with their laughter he pushed past them, "I don't have time for this crap right now." He was stopped in his tracks when his head was yanked back, as he grit his teeth in pain tilting his head back he could see the bigger one of the group had his hand wrapped around his ear pulling yanking it back sending jolts of pain through his body, "I didn't say you could leave yet freak." By now there were a lot of people walking along the sidewalks and some even stopped to see the events unfold though none of them made a move to stop what was happening, "Let me go." The group seemed to take it as a joke and began to laugh loudly, "Or what are you going to start crying freak?" Michael felt a low growl forming in his chest as his aura began to rise, "I'm warning you to let me go, now!" One of the boys from the group laughed loudly, "You hear that Cardin he's warning you." By now a larger group of people have stopped to watch as the group harassed him and have yet to do a thing to intervene guess he was wrong in assuming people had changed, "I did warn you..." He felt the aura flowing through his body as he heard the distinct crackling sound of the electricity flowing around him, a smirk crossed his face as he began to let it flow through his body, "Stop!" He felt himself jerk forward as the electric arced into nothing as he quickly turned to see what had happened, in front of him stood a girl if the slender body was any indication though her most notable feature aside from her long brown hair were the pair of rabbit ears, he smiled softly it was always nice to see Faunus sticking together.

"What do you think you're doing freak?!" The girl flinched at his words but nonetheless stood firm in her path, Michael felt this was going to head south fast as he released a burst of aura causing his weapons to retract the metal pulling back around his fingers. It wouldn't be a good situation if he hurt this boy by accident the Faunus already had a bad name he didn't need to make it any worse, "You animals just don't know your place..." He noticed the boys muscles flex as he clenched his fist, _He wouldn't..._ "You think you're so much better than us but you're not..." The movements he was making were so subtle but they were there and it started to make Michael angry, _Not to her..._ "but I'm going to teach you your place freaks!" _No way..._She turned her head to the side as he threw his fist out...and he lost it, Michael pushed his savior out-of-the-way and grabbed the wrist that was meant for her as he gripped it hard in his hand quickly getting behind him pulling his arm back at an odd angle before kicking him in the back of the knee causing him to collapse onto the ground as he lifted his arm up and sat himself down on his back. The boy under him struggled but he kept a firm grip on his arm, pulling it back which caused him to cry out in pain as he sighed and leaned forward a bit and grabbed his head yanking it back as he spoke to him, "Cardin...was it? Listen Cardin there are only a handful of things I can't tolerate and you just did two of them." Again Cardin struggled but with a quick jerk of his arm he quickly stopped, "You keep calling us animals but you planned on laying your hands on such a beautiful young woman.." He looked up towards the girl flashing her a smile before looking back down at Cardin gripping his hair tighter, "Now listen here Cardin I'm going to let you up and then your going to have to make a choice, you can either let us be on our way with no incident or..." When he began to struggle again he pulled back hard on his arm and yanked on his hair, "or I can further embarrass you in front of all these people, it's your choice Cardin."

Letting him up Michael place himself in front of the girl from before as he watched Cardin pick himself up examining his arm to make sure he didn't break it before turning to look at him, "Make the right choice..." He watched as Cardin flexed his muscles and clenching his fist for a moment it looked like he was going to make the wrong choice before Cardin frowned, "Your gonna pay for this." He turned and encouraged the group to follow him as the crowd slowly dispersed going back to their normal lives like nothing had even happened, "...assholes." He just couldn't believe that the both of them were treated like that in front of a group of people and they didn't do a damned thing to help, but of course if he had retaliated the way he planned to it would have been so much worse for him. "Are you okay?" He turned to the girl who seemed genuinely concerned for him, even though no blows had been exchanged his ears twitched slightly as he realized what she meant, "Oh that yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about..." Though his ear was sore it was nothing to have her worrying about, "Thank you though that was...that was very brave of you." It was strange thanking her for something that anyone should have the decency to do but it seems like most people didn't have that kind of courage that she had even though she was shaking when she protected him she really was brave for doing that. "Oh that y-you don't have to thank me I would have done it for anyone." He nodded slightly the sincerity in her voice made him happy it seemed the world hadn't exactly gone to hell there were still people like her and that at least made him feel a little better, "I-I'm Velvet by the way." She looked at him nervously before looking away as he couldn't help but smile, "Michael...Michael Corvin."

They ended up walking together to the dock where the airship had yet to show up, at least he hoped it hadn't yet, checking the time he saw they still had almost half an hour left before it would arrive. Something was bugging him though, she seemed so timid it made him curious about why she was heading to Beacon a school that trained Hunters, "So ah Velvet why are you heading to Beacon?" He grimaced slightly as the words came out a little more harsh than he had intended them to come out, "Oh ah well i-it wasn't my first choice really I'm not much of a fighter I rather help people b-but I'm hoping if I go to Beacon I'll be able to do that someday." Well it surprisingly wasn't an answer he was honestly expecting but it seemed like a nice dream she seemed caring enough to help people, "Excuse me..." They both looked up to see a man holding a newspaper under his arm and a concerned look on his face, "Did I hear that you two were headed to Beacon?" They both nodded slowly not really sure what to expect from him as he nervously looked between then clearing his throat, "Well I hate to tell you this but this is an airship bound for Mistral the one you're looking for is about five miles down that way." The blood faded from Michael's face as he quickly took out his scroll and cursed audibly, they had less than fifteen minuets to get to the next dock, "T-Thank you so much, come on Velvet." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet before taking off in a hard sprint with Velvet trying to keep up behind him as he cursed himself over and over for not paying attention.

* * *

The man watched on as the two Faunus took off in a sprint down to the correct dock, he adjusted his glasses before moving over to the edge of the dock leaning against the wall and opening his newspaper, "Is that him?" A man in a white coat and bright orange hair leaned against the opposite wall lighting a cigar taking a long drag from it before answering, "Yes, and it seems he's found a pet." Jerking his head a man clad in black seemed to appear from the shadows and walk over to the other man handing him a stack of cards which the man quickly took and stuffed into his suit, "Pleasure doing business with you." The man said nothing as he folded up his newspaper and walked off as the second seemed to meld into the shadows again as the man in white turned in the direction the Faunus had run in inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke out in a thick cloud, "Beacon huh? This just got interesting." Tossing the cigar onto the ground, he walked to a black car not far from the dock and slid into the back seat tapping on the glass with his cane as the car started turning and disappearing around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3: A Minor Inconvenience

**Chapter 3: A Minor Inconvenience **

Panting heavily Michael leaned against the seat of the airship, his lungs burned like fire but that's what happened when you run five miles nonstop it wasn't his fault they went to the wrong airship yet it wasn't Velvet's fault either so he could try to blame her not like he would anyway. Coughing a bit he turned to look at Velvet who was in the same boat, she was leaning forward breathing hard her shoulders rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, "Y-You...didn't have to drag me...I-I could have kept up..." She wheezed between each breath causing Michael to laugh softly which only turned into another cough from his dry throat as he groaned softly, "J-Just wanted to make sure you could." He choke out another laugh when he felt a light smack on his arm as he groaned softly the burning in his lungs slowly going away but still there mixed with his heart pounding in his chest he was in pain, he did feel bad for making Velvet run like that but they would have been late and would have missed the airship if they didn't run. Though when he glanced at the clock he saw they still had five minuets to spare, coughing again he shrugged to himself it was better to be safe than sorry though he was feeling pretty sorry now.

Once they caught their breath they couldn't help but laugh at their own stupidity, they should have payed more attention to where they were going but once they talked it was revealed that they were following each other assuming the other knew where they were going. This only caused them to laugh out loud again at the absurdity of it all causing them to get a few weird stare from the other passengers, this caused Velvet to calm down slightly as she seemed to shrink under their gaze, Michael on the other hand didn't seem bothered by any of it and he kept laughing which seemed to help Velvet relax. He had learned a long time ago from his mom to, in simple terms, not give a shit what people thought of him and really he had to think her because he became what he was now because of her advice and he couldn't be happier, "So you're sure this is the right flight right?" He looked over at Velvet rolling his eyes, "Yes I'm sure..." Though he felt a pang of doubt the moment the doors hissed slightly expelling pressurized air into a thin cloud of smoke as the doors slid closed locking into place as the entire cabin jerked forward slightly signaling that whether or not it was the right flight it was too late to get off now. He cleared his throat to get the thought from his mind as he turned and looked out the window watching the town of Vale slowly shrink away into the distance as he smiled slightly turning to Velvet, "Were on our way huh?" She smiled back at him giving him a strong nod as she focused on looking out the window, he could help but smile at the look of wonder on her face. He decided to lean back in his seat resting his head on the window the low vibrations radiating through his body as he yawned closing his eyes deciding to take a short nap.

He felt something press against him as he groaned slightly opening his eyes glancing up at the clock seeing he wasn't asleep for more than fifteen minuets, he looked around seeing people still casting glances in his direction as he scoffed turning towards the pressure on him his eyes widened a bit as he felt heat in his cheeks. Velvet had decided to do the same and take a nap though she decided to use his shoulder as a pillow, he blushed slightly looking down at his feet, she was strange being so comfortable around him after only just meeting him maybe it was just her species nature though he expected her to be more shy than anything. He looked off to the side sighing softly shaking his head as he tried to ignore the strangeness of her sleeping on him and tried to nod back off himself but found it rather difficult, the soft sounds of her breathing reaching his ears only caused his cheeks to burn up effectively keeping him up. Muttering to himself he sighed as he gently moved Velvet or at least her head to lean against the window as he stood groaning softly as he stretched hearing a few pops as a numbing sensation flashed through his body before he shook his hands out moving over to the window as he looked at the ground flying below, he winced slightly he wasn't all too keen with heights he wasn't exactly happy being up high but he could deal with it for the most part.

Turning around he leaned against the cold glass sighing softly, he started to wonder what life at Beacon would be like if it was anything like back in Vale he knew he was going to have a hard time fitting in or rather he was going to be getting in trouble a lot neither thought really bothered him because it wasn't his fault. His eyes scanned the group of students around the air ship watching as they glanced over at the two of them, eying the weapons that were visible for the most part and just in general keeping an eye out for anything strange...like that guy that keeps looking over here. Michael frowned slightly but decided to ignore it after all there wasn't a lot you could look at on an airship if anything he had lost things to stare at and was going over everything again but..._There it is again. _His eye twitched in frustration slightly it wasn't like his eyes were wandering they kept glancing over to Velvet then to him then he would look quickly away as if he wasn't trying to be noticed, but doing a damn poor job about it. He looked down to Velvet who was still happily asleep her chest rising and falling slightly as he cleared his throat looking away as he felt a heat starting on the back of his neck as he looked through the cabin again, once again seeing that guy looking over here as he growled slightly pushing himself off the window and making he way over to him. The boy was maybe seventeen with deep gray hair and bright emerald green eyes though he was heading to Beacon something told Michael he wasn't much of a fighter, "Hey you..." The boy looked up at Michael jumping slightly his eyes darting to and fro trying to look anywhere except for Michael standing in front of him, "You think I can talk to you for a second?" The boy looked up at him obviously trying to think of an excuse to not speak to him but sighed heavily before nodding, "Come on its kind of stuffy in here we can talk outside." He walked over to the door on the other side of the cabin that opened outwards to a small walkway around the airship, there was a dull howling as the ship had a Dust powered shield to protect the students who wanted to stand on the outside, hearing the door close behind him he turned to see the boy inching nervously towards him, "So what are you looking at?"

The boy made a strangled sound as he stumbled over his words causing Michael's jaw to tick as he turned quickly grabbing the boy by the collar, "You never see a Faunus before?!" The boy shook his head stuttering over his words as he seemed to whimper slightly, "I-I-I wasn't looking at you I was looking at the one next to you." He leaned back as he let out a slow collected breath, "Wrong answer..." He pulled the boy forward throwing him over the edge of the railing causing the boy to scream in a rather high pitch as he kept a tight grip on the boys shirt glaring down at him, "Try that again, what were you doing?!" The boy babbled incoherently as Michael growled slightly acting like he was going to drop him causing him to cry out again, "I-I swear I was just looking at the girl next you please I'm sorry!" The answer still didn't sit well with him as he faked dropping him again causing the boy to scream yet again, "Why were you looking at her?!" _Why do I care so much? _He shook his head he would have to worry about that later as he looked down at the boy whose life he held in his hands, "I-I just thought she was cute I-I didn't know you two were together I-I'm sorry please I won't look at her anymore just...please pull me up!" Michael glared at the boy neither confirming nor denying his statement as he lifted him up slightly, "What's your name?" The boy looked confused but decided not to argue with him, "I-It's Jacob b-but why?" He pulled him closer to his face practically nose to nose as he glared at him, "So I know what to put on your headstone if you piss me off." He scared him again before pulling him over the edge tossing him onto the metal walk way leaving him to scurry back into the cabin shaking uncontrollably as he Michael sighed softly, "Well that was interesting..." Turning to see the students looking at the shaking Jacob he wondered how he was able to get away with something like that, he grumbled to himself shaking his head slightly feeling a gentle breeze on his ears he sighed stuffing his hands into his pocket trying to figure out why he suddenly snapped like that.

Scratching his head he huffed slightly turning to look at the expanse of open air before him noticing a black speck in the distance, _Probably another air ship, _he watched it for a while tilting his head in confusion as he watched the black speck split into two then three. _What is that? _The specks seemed to increase in size as the approached the airship rather quickly, it was only when they were almost upon them did his eyes widen with realization, turning quickly he threw open the cabin door. "Hold on to something!" The students looked at him with a confused expression until the entire ship rocked violently sending most of the students to the ground, as he was in the doorway it sent him stumbling backwards his back slamming into the rail as the second explosion sent him tumbling over the edge only barely managing to grab a hold of the rail as he grit his teeth, "What the hell is going on?!" He twisted around slightly just as the Bullhead came into view from his position he could see directly into the cockpit two members of the White Fang sat piloting the aircraft, "Shit I knew you idiots wouldn't give up that easy..." He reached for one of his weapons pulling it from his sheath gripping the handle as he flipped it forward feeling the metal shifting into its gun form as he took aim with Roaring Thunder firing off a few rounds at the window to the cockpit only to have the shots ricochet off. Flipping a switch he could hear the small click of metal over the chaos as he flooded his weapon with his aura seeing a dim glow of electric blue shining over the weapon, he pointed towards the cockpit once again pulling the trigger as a thick blue bolt fired from his weapon connecting with the Bullhead, moments later a loud crack echoed through the sky as the Bullhead seemed to fall slightly before being salvaged. It rose back up to where he was hanging, gritting his teeth as he watched it turn the large doors on the side opening revealing more members clad in white and blue aiming automatic weapons at him, quickly returning his weapon to it's sheathe he pulled himself up back over the railing his arms burning from the exertion. He pulled his aura forward again the glyphs on his arms glowing a bright blue before they opened fire on him, he crossed his arms in front of himself as the bullets pelted into his aura freezing in mid air as a blue glow appeared around the shots, the glyphs on his arm began to glow brighter as he growled softly throwing his arms out as the bullets flew back leaving blue streaks in the air striking a few of the White Fang members dropping them onto the floor of the Bullhead.

He made his way back into the airship breathing heavily as the other students around him were panicking and shouting breaking into chaos as he made his way over to Velvet who leaped up and threw her arms around him giving him a quick hug before backing up, "What's happening?" He swallowed hard catching his breath, "The...The White Fang are attacking, why I have no idea but-" He was cut off when a low hum caught his attention causing his ears to twitch, it caught his attention because it was lower than the chaos aboard the airship, quickly moving over towards the window his eyes widened as he clenched his fists. Quickly moving back another Bullhead appeared in the window followed by a third and a fourth one, the airship was surrounded causing it to stop and merely hover in the air as he grit his teeth. He quickly pulled both weapons from their sheaths snapping them into their gun mode, he sighed softly as he held them together as the metal shifted in his hands fusing the two guns together into a short-barreled shotgun, snapping the barrels forward he looked around the cabin seeing the student's still in a panic before he placed two fingers in his mouth giving off a shrill whistle catching everyone's attention, "Enough with that! Yes there are White Fang out there but you all need to calm the hell down." With everyone looking at him he decided to continue, "Now I need someone to graciously part with two vials of refined blue Dust." No one moved though when his eyes scanned over the students some of them seemed to be glaring at him causing him to bare his teeth, "We don't have time for your racist bull-shit you can either help or be known as that person who got an airship full of students killed because they were to full of themselves!"

A girl with long black hair walked forward, she said nothing as she shoved the two small vials into his hands before turning and walking back into the crowd of student's, she wasn't very friendly but she could at least see the severity of the situation. He slid the vials into the barrels of the gun snapping them backwards as he slid the gun into the back of his pants as another explosion rocked the airship before another followed right behind it as a large gust of wind blew through the cabin causing him to stumble back. Looking at the back of the cabin it was fairly obvious that it was no longer there if the fire burning the jagged metal edges was any indication for that, he took an unsteady breath before moving towards the hole in the cabin, Velvet went to stop him but he made it apparent that it was alright. As he stood on the edge he let out a breath he had been holding as another Bullhead rose from beneath him turning sideways as the door opened revealing, "Roman..." Michael bared his teeth growling ever so slightly as he watched Roman tip his hat towards him before pulling out a megaphone clicking it on the loud feedback hurt his ears but Roman's voice was more grating than he rather deal with, "Well it's nice to see you're doing well pup." Michael's ears twitched as he tried to keep his cool, his fingers twitching eager to use his weapon on him but would rather wait for the right time, "What the hell do you think you're doing Roman!" His shoulders shook, it looked like he was laughing though it was hard to tell with the howling wind rushing around them, "You didn't think we'd actually let you get away now did we?" It was Michael's turn to laugh as he shook his head, "Seeing the way I took your friends out I thought you would have given up on me." He could see Roman frowning as he lifted the megaphone to his lips again, "You have one last chance to reconsider kid either that or you can go down with the ship, what do you say?"

Michael reached behind his back wrapping his fingers around the grip of the gun sighing to himself, _I hope this works..._The doubt grew in his mind considering this was only going to be the second time trying something like this as the first time was completely on accident, "I say...go to hell." He pulled out the short-barreled shot-gun, Blitzkrieg, holding it out as he pulled the trigger as the gun kicked back he watched as the vials of dust began to glow brighter sailing over the Bullhead before shattering in the air the dust dispersing. "Hahaha...w-was that really your best shot kid?" Michael said nothing as he watched the sky the blue slowly being overtaken by dark gray clouds as the weakness he felt in his body left him making him feel suddenly full of energy as the glyphs on his arm began to grow brightly electricity running over his skin as he smirked, "I never miss Roman..." The man ignored him jerking his head as the Bullhead closed the door turning towards him as the gatling gun on the front began to spin to life, flooding his weapons with aura he snapped them apart back into their separate gun states as he aimed at the windows pulling the trigger as a blue bolt fired out flying towards the Bullheads, just as they were going to strike them a bolt of lighting cracked down from the sky slamming into the Bullheads overloading their circuits as they began to spiral down before the sound of them exploding echoed in the air. Turning Michael did the same for the other Bullheads firing at them as bolts of lining rained down from the sky striking and destroying them, dropping to his knees Michael panted heavily feeling run down after using so much of his aura at once. Weakly he raised his gun again aiming at the Bullhead containing Roman as he pulled the trigger he watched as the lighting barely missed the ship instead destroying one of the thrusters causing it to fall towards the ground spinning wildly.

Falling on his hands and knees Michael panted heavily the strain on his body was great everything was hurting almost like he had went one on one with an Ursa, the glyphs on his arms shining brightly before slowly dimming as the markings disappeared on his arms. The storm outside slowly subsiding leaving on rain to pour down as he crawled his way over to where he was sitting managing to get in the seat with Velvet's help, "M-Michael that...that was incredible, how were able to do that?" He waved his hand coughing slightly, "J-Just practice is all...n-nothing but practice." He leaned forward groaning slightly before sitting back, the pain was slowly going away but now he was just aching all over he stretched his arms forward looking at the skin noticing red marks in random places, he still couldn't handle that much aura it seemed either that or he couldn't handle using that much of his aura he wasn't sure which as he tended not to do something like that unless he really needed to. Looking towards the hole in the airship she sighed, if the White Fang were stupid enough to do something like this he couldn't help but imagine what else they would do, and for what someone like him? He looked down at his hands clenching his fists, he didn't understand why they wanted him so badly but nonetheless he was going to keep fighting them off until they learned to not come after him again. He looked towards Velvet who hand her hand on her chest taking slow breaths, he chuckled slightly then again the whole situation was pretty terrifying, after all this he couldn't wait to get to Beacon. Leaning his head back on the window he groaned wrapping his arms around his stomach, "Michael whats wrong?" He frowned slightly before turning to Velvet her eyes full of concern, "I'm hungry..."


End file.
